


Grasping His Moment

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally gets up the  courage to tell Derek how he feels for him. My first time writing Sterek so I hope I did it justice. Also this is a non explicit slash pairing story so Please Don't Flame!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping His Moment

**Grasping His Moment by HPFangirl71**

It was hard being in love with someone who was practically a stranger. This, Stiles knew from experience. After all, Derek Hale was definitely not the type to open up to anyone, much less the awkward friend of one of his Betas. What Stiles did know of the man, made his heart ache with longing. This of course left Stiles in quite the predicament, pining over a guy who generally thought of him as nothing more than a nuisance. Thus leaving him with the monstrously embarrassing task of telling Derek he loved him without making him laugh his ass off…

**************

Stiles looked nervously over Derek, sitting upon his bed. That feeling of awkwardness overtaking him as it always did whenever he was alone with Derek in his bedroom.

“Where’s Scott?” Derek questioned him in gruff yet oddly sexy voice.

“I don’t know, probably at Allison’s house playing some form of tonsil hockey.” Stiles quipped.

He watched as the most beautiful smile crossed Derek’s usually stoic features. He grinned back, happy to actually catch Derek with his guard down and suddenly he knew this was his moment…

“Derek, we need to talk.”

“About what…?”

Stiles swallowed bravely around his answer.

“Us…”

**************

Before Stiles knew what he was doing, his body was moving across the room.

“I want to talk about us… about the fact that I think I may love you.” Stiles stammered out, feeling a heated blush creeping over his cheeks.

His body perched precariously at the bed’s edge as he silently chastised his reckless nature. _What was he thinking? Come on, this was Derek Hale… the man was a God damn Alpha!_

“You _think_ you love me?” Derek questioned.

Stiles squeaked out an affirmative reply.

“Well maybe this will help you decide.” Derek said, reaching out to kiss him.

**************

At first, all the kiss did was leave him in shock… after all; this was way too good to be real. This was surely just another well-fabricated fantasy within Stiles’ horny teenage mind. 

It was Derek growling against his mouth that had Stiles realizing just how real this was. He was kissing the object of every perverse fantasy he’d ever imagined! Opening up to the kiss he was rewarded with Derek’s probing tongue. That made Stiles himself moan.

Derek’s lips possessing his own felt amazing and Stiles was nothing if not disappointed when it suddenly came crashing to an end.

**************

“Well…?” Derek whispered in a breathless gasp. 

Derek’s grasp was tight at the back of Stiles’ neck and he swore he felt the sensation of claws against his flesh. He stared into Derek’s eyes which were tinged with red. The man was barely keeping control of the animal within.

_What was he supposed to say?_ He wasn’t sure what Derek was expecting and he really didn’t want to screw this up. Then he remembered that actions spoke louder than words. So without any afterthought, he reached for Derek’s tee, pulling the man forcefully forward so their lips collided once again...


End file.
